DUO-BLE TROUBLE
by Elspeth
Summary: duo gets a blast from the past and a case of mistaken identity ocours, plus wufei is put in his place ^_^ yep it's the fic thaat spawned a fan club * sweat drop!!*
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys wow I actually wrote some new material so please stop the death threats!!!! Pretty please, it's not nice to threaten to kill the writer and you really wont get anything written then and I'll set Duo and Wufei on you so there!!! Well here we go as promised an angst free fic * everyone faints with shock* enjoy and be warned this is pretty much fluff (I promised you D.A so here it is) well see you later and if you hate this fic let me know!!! You have the power to change me, and if you like it also let me know I write more when given praise, Ja ne Elspeth.  
  
  
Duo-ble trouble.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
" Um hi Heero!" Said an annoyingly cheerful voice from above  
Heero turned his head to see who it was and promptly smacked it of his gundam growling he ducked under wing zero and saw a very familiar chestnut braid in front of his face. Duo!! He should of known Duo was the only one insane enough to disturb him when he was working the baka!  
  
"I'm busy baka get lost" he snapped turning back to his gundam and ignoring his koi. Two minutes later he was interrupted again by insistent tugging on his arm.  
" Hey you don't understand this is really important!!" Duo whined, however due to the tugging on his arm Heero then smacked his head off his gundam again giving matching lumps like horns on either side of his head and putting him in an even worse mood.  
" I said get lost!!" heero yelled throwing Duo off his arm and sending him skidding across the hanger floor on his butt. Satisfied that he had finally got some peace from his over excitable partner heero for the third time retuned his attention to repairing the latest scars to wing zero.  
  
" Hey that wasn't nice! Why don't you come out here and I'll smack some manners into you mr grumpy"  
Heero's eyebrows shot up in surprise   
"Smack some manners into me?" he muttered what the heck was the matter with Duo ? Did he have one more screw loose than usual today? His curiosity piped he finally climbed down from the gundam to see Duo picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself off. Heero leaned against the wall waiting to see what Duo would do next. He watched the braided pilot stand up his back still to heero as he straightened his plait ajusted his blue bomber jacket and dusted down his orange daisy short covered butt. Wait a minute DAISY SHORTS?  
  
" DAISY SHORTS!! What the hell are you wearing baka?!! Have you any idea how stupid you look?" exploded heero half way in between laughter and utter disbelief.  
Duo spun round hands on hips.  
" hey I don't mock your clothes spandex boy! We didn't have many clothes on the colonies we made do with what we had what's your excuse buddy?" heero continued to crease up laughing at the sight of the god of death clad in orange floral print in stead of the normal basic black, then he noticed Duo wasn't laughing with him in fact his normal quirky smile was set in a firm annoyed line the usual happy violet eyes were blazing and then he noticed something else……Duo had boobs!  
  
  
Heero stopped laughing and stared  
" wait a minute you're a girl !" said the astonished pilot.  
" Well duh! Of course I'm a girl last time I checked anyways and what type of stupid comment is that!!" fumed the female Duo she was begining to think this guy was a complete lunitic. Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at the girl treating her to his best death glare.  
" Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here!! If this is some Oz trick I'll blast your brains all over this hanger" threatened Heero. The girl backed away looking like a scared rabbit. Ok she thought scratch lunatic pencil in homicidal maniac!! What has Sally gotten me into!! The girl held up her hands and backed into the wall. Looking round for an escape she saw none and Heero was advancing on her.  
He brought the gun against her forehead.  
  
" Start talking or omae-o-korosu and believe me you wont be the first" the girl shut her eyes swallowed and began talking very fast.  
" Sallysentme * deep breath* shesaidmybrothermightbehere * another breath* andtheguysovertheresaidtoaskyou" Heero narrowed his eyes and digested what she'd gabbled  
"Sally sent you?" he asked the panic stricken girl, she nodded furiously.  
"hn" he put the gun back on safety just as Quatre came round the corner  
"Heero have you seen…oh Allah Heero what the heck are you doing to Duo stop that leave him alone!!!!" yelled a horrified Quatre rushing up to Heero. Heero took the gun away from the girl's head and stepped away from her.  
  
" I'd take another look at "him" if I were you Quatre "she" isn't Duo" said Heero pointing at her with his gun. Quatre blinked then walked up to the girl and looked her over; the girl squirmed feeling a bit like an animal in the zoo.  
" Wow your right " breathed Quatre " but the resemblance is amazing," he continued walking round the girl.  
" Um excuse me but can you all stop looking at me I feel like meat in a butchers " Quatre stood up straight and blushed looking flustered.  
  
" Oh I'm terribly sorry where are my manners my name is Quatre Rebarber Winner" said Quatre offering his hand to the girl and giving her his best smile " the guy with the gun" he jerked his head in Heero's direction " is Heero Yuy don't mind him he didn't mean anything earlier and is very sorry aren't you Heero?"  
"Hn" muttered heero before returning to his gundam again. The girl smiled back  
" My name is Celeste Maxwell and I came here because Sally Po said my brother might be here." Quatre's blue eyes went wide with surprise  
" Maxwell? Your name is Maxwell?" said Quatre amazed staring at the girl  
" Yeah" replied the girl " I get my name from the church I was raised same as my brother" she blushed and looked at her feet feeling awkward " look um I don't mean to sound rude or anything but um did I hear you guys mention a Duo? as in Duo Maxwell? it's just I've been looking for him for a long time and Sally said he was here"  
  
Quatre's eyes even went wider before he smiled again and golmped the girl.  
" Oh this is wonderful your Duo's sister? Well of course you are look at you oh he'll be so happy!! I didn't even know he had a sister," babbled the excited boy  
" Neither did I " growled Heero rejoining the conversation. Celeste and Quatre turned to see heero striding towards them looking very annoyed and angry.  
" How do we know she's telling the truth, how come Duo never mentioned her before he would have told me about her!" he continued keeping his eyes fixed on the braided girl. Quatre tried to calm the Japanese guy down getting in between him and Celeste.  
" Heero look at her we both thought she was Duo," he reasoned  
"Surgery can do that she could be a spy," snapped back Heero. " You're way too trusting Quatre". Quatre sighed trying to keep the situation calm before it erupted in violence.  
  
" Well we can get Duo if anyone will know if she's his sister he will" pleaded Quatre gently pushing heero away from Celeste. "I'll just go get him shall I?" Quatre then saw the murderous look on Heero's face and the pleading " don't leave me" look on Celeste's face " um I'll just get Trowa to get him while we wait he shall I?" he amended.  
"Sure" mumbled Heero, Celeste nodded giving Quatre thank you looks, Quatre sighed again and walked over to heavy arms and whispered to Trowa what to do, Trowa looked over his koi's shoulder at Celeste.  
  
His one visible eye went wide but that was the only outward sign of surprise on the boys face. He finished listening to Quatre's instructions, nodded kissed his koi on the cheek and then walked to the far side of the hanger where deathsythe was leaving Quatre turning bright red and Celeste and Heero to sit and wait in awkward murderous silence.  
  
Duo was singing at the top of his voice as he dug through all the junk he had stored in death scythes cockpit.  
" SO IF YOU SEE HER STANDING THERE WITH GREEN EYES AND LONG BLONDE HAIR" Trowa walked up to the gundam and ducked to avoid being hit by old McDonalds cartons and smelly socks that were being chucked out of the cockpit, by the pilot. Good grief thought the heavy arms pilot, his gundam's nearly as messy as his room and pigs had refused to go in there because it was too dirty!!  
  
"Duo" he called  
" SHE WONT BE WEARING UNDERWEAR...oh cool half a mars bar save that for later!" Duo continued oblivious. Trowa grimaced at the thought of left over mars bar, shrugged then cupped his hands round his mouth and tried again.  
" Hey duo"  
"AND YOU'LL DISCOVER THIS…" Trowa sighed and yelled again  
" HEY DUO!!!!" this time success Duo's head popped up wearing huge earphones, he smiled and waved to Trowa  
"HEY TROWA WHAT'S UP BUDDY?" he yelled back. Trowa gave up on speech and just motioned that Duo should come down. Duo nodded and slid down the front of deathsythe stopping in front of the taller boy and removing his earphones.  
  
" Hey Trowa you wanted me?" Trowa nodded  
" You have a visitor Quatre sent me to get you" Duo grinned and straightened his clothes brushing the remains of lunch of them  
" A visitor huh what kind of visitor" he asked as he tried to wipe ketchup off his top  
" A girl " replied Trowa looking at all the rubbish on the ground off of Duo's annual clear out of deathsythe and feeling rather ill were sandwiches supposed to be green and furry?  
" A girl? Really?" said Duo excitedly " let's go then don't wanna keep the lady waiting" he grabbed Trowa by the arm and hauled the taller pilot off away from the bombsite that was deathsythe corner of the hanger.  
  
Duo barged into the middle of Heero holding Celeste by the throat and Quatre desperately trying to pry him off. Celeste then kicked Heero in the *censored* dropping the japanese piolt like a tons of bricks. Duo skidded to a halt and picked Heero back up who was now looking a touch queasy.  
" hey He-chan are you ok? Trowa says there's a girl looking for me where is she?" Heero looked up and scowled at Celeste and pointed at her.  
" i'm fine and she's over there she "claims" to be related to you" he said in a shaky newly aquired high pitched tone .  
" related to me? all my relations are dead" said Duo confused he turned and his face froze in amazement as he looked at the girl for the first time, his jaw scrapping the floor.  
  
" do you know her?" asked Quatre nervously Duo had just gone deathly pale like he'd seen a ghost.  
" oh my god!!!! lese!!?!!" squeaked Duo and then he passed out.  
  
  
ELSPETH CHANG WYTCHES CAVERN HTTP://WWW.KJKEMP.FSNET.CO.UK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. duo-ble trouble 2

  
Duo-ble trouble part 2  
  
Duo opened his eyes and tried to stop his head from spinning, he suddenly realised he was lying on a cold hard floor and he was suspicious he had a spanner sticking in his back. Sitting up and rubbing the huge lump he had rapidly growing on the back of his head, he tried to focus on the worried faces of his friends who were now crouched round him.  
  
" Duo oh my gosh are you all right you gave us quite a scare then" asked Quatre leaning in towards the spaced looking American placing a steadying hand on his shoulder. Duo shook his head trying to clear it and gave Quatre his famous grin.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine q-man but I really gotta stop eating stuff that's at the back of the fridge that is two months out of date, it's doing funny things to me" duo was sure he then heard the sounds of Trowa throwing up at the thought of eating food that old but he shrugged his shoulder and ignored it. Quatre looked very relived and sat back on his heels smiling at the very pale duo.  
  
" Thank goodness we we're all worried when you just blacked out" Heero helped duo get shakily to his feet (this involved picking duo up by the back of his shirt and hauling him of the ground). Duo dusted himself down and gave an embarrassed grin at the other pilots before he heard a female voice.  
  
" Oh jeez duo are you ok....um I didn't mean to freak ya like that" duo found himself looking into a pair of violet eyes identical to his own  
"Agghhhh!!!" duo screamed falling backwards onto the floor and scrabbling on his bum across the hanger to get away from the girl. Quatre gave Trowa a confused look, Trowa just shrugged as if to say "don't ask me duo always confuses the hell out of me" Heero just smirked at the girl who was looking very shocked by duo's reaction. Trowa walked over to duo who was now huddled in the featal position against wing zero cowering. He crouched down next to the whimpering pilot and shook him  
  
"Duo what on earths the matter Quatre thought you'd be happy to see your sister again" duo removed his arms from over his head and looked at Trowa wide eyed, before turning to the other pilots an astonished look on his face  
" Ya... Ya mean you all can see her?" he stammered, " I'm not having a mould induced hallucination..She's not a ghost??" Heero snorted and rolled his eyes  
" No baka she's real, we can all see her" growled Heero giving lese an evil look. Duo turned to the shaken looking girl who was chewing her lip and wondering if she'd done the right thing in coming here.  
" But you're dead!?!" said duo in utter disbelief.  
  
The girl looked stricken and her eyes were shiny with tears, this wasn't what she'd imagined duo didn't seem happy to see her at all. In fact he'd freaked she'd been expecting a happy reunion instead she'd nearly given him a heart attack.  
" Um no I'm very much alive….um... I think..... Look this was a bad idea...ah.. I'm sorry du-cha…eh duo um ...I'll be going now" the girl turned to leave with a distressed Quatre ready to run after her while glaring at duo.   
  
Duo frowned and got to his feet.  
" If you really are lese babe then …um jeez think of a personnel question…. ah what's my favourite food?" oh god that was lame he thought but it was the best he could manage, the girl turned and looked over her shoulder giving him a faint smile  
" Hey that ones easy duo!! "Anything that can be chewed is edible, anything edible is food, anything food is good this is the law of duo Maxwell" she quoted to him. Duo looked stunned   
  
" Hey it is you!!" he gasped his eyebrows nearly reaching his hair line in surprise the girl carried on walking out the hanger  
" Hey where do you think your going missy?" he yelled running down the hanger after her. Lese turned and got hit with the full force of a duo Maxwell hug that knocked her to the floor  
  
" Eh duo?" she asked stunned and a little concussed she knew she was going to have a bruise on her butt from this, duo grinned at her  
" Ah jeez lese I missed you why did ya never tell me you were ok?….I thought you were dead!! And you were just gonna leave again?" he yelled at her, the girl blushed and gave him a Maxwell grin back  
"So you don't mind me coming to see ya.. Um ya not mad?" she asked shyly. Duo gave her an exasperated look and blew air up into his bangs  
" Mind…eh…are you nuts? Jeez lese!! You are an idiot!!" he hit her with his hat "why didn't ya come sooner? Where've you been? What the heck happened? I thought you were dead you made me worry?!! you ..you cow!! " He continued glaring at her through his bangs.  
" I missed you to duo ya big idiot" she laughed hugging him back duo helped his sister up as the others came over   
  
" Oh this is wonderful duo!! Celeste will you be staying long? Oh you must stay here with us "gushed Quatre but he was interrupted by a loud yelling coming from the top of shenlong   
" Kissima what the hell is all the damn noise!! Can't you people be quiet for two seconds?!!!" the others turned to the source of the voice Quatre jumped a bit too.  
  
Wufei was stood on top of shenlong ranting at the other pilots below while waving his sword around and looking like a mad wind up toy. He slid down the front of his beloved Nataku and came striding over to duo his dark eyes flashing  
"Maxwell I should have known!! Yui can't you shut him up for once in a while" he snapped crossing his arms and glaring at the American  
"What do I look like a miracle worker?" growled Heero   
"Hey!!"Protested duo pouting at his koi to which he just received another amused smirk  
  
Celeste stood on her tiptoes to look over her brother's shoulder at the stressing new arrival. He looked interesting she thought but she couldn't get a good look from behind duo, sadly her brother made a better door than a window  
"Du-chan who's that? She whispered into duo's ear, still craning her neck to see the Chinese pilot, duo smirked at his sister staring wide eyed at wufei and stepped to one side so that Celeste was now visible  
" Wuffie I'd like you to meet my twin sis Celeste Maxwell she's gonna be sticking around for a while" if it was at all possible Wufei's face went even redder much to duo's glee he was enjoying this.  
  
" For the hundredth time Maxwell it's wufei!! GOT IT WU.... wait a minute your sister?!!!" Wuffie had just noticed the girl stood next to duo he had been beginning to think he was seeing double, his jaw fell open before he realised how ridiculous he looked and shut it  
" Kissima dear great Nataku no!!!! Not two of them this is an injustice!!" he yelled, " What the heck is the matter with you people?!!! Asides from myself and Yui you all seem to produce relations like rabbits, especially winner!" Quatre opened his mouth to protest at that, then remembering he had enough sisters to fill two foot ball teams and then some he shut his mouth again and remained quiet  
  
" Go say hello lese" whispered duo pushing his sister towards the fuming pilot lese shot her brother a "i'm gonna kill you for this duo!!" look before turning to wufei  
" Um hi i'm Celeste um please to meet you Wuffie" she watched as wufei hit boiling point as his grip tightened on his sword   
" My name is !!" he sighed what was the use Maxwell only did it to wind him up, he seemed to take great delight in provoking him maybe if he ignored him he'd stop it ,so he let the comment about his name pass  
  
" Celeste? Weird name sounds like celestial body isn't that a little egotistical onna" he sneered at the girl. Good god did she look like Maxwell!! A little shorter, a bit prettier..nani? prettier? Where the hell had that come from? What the hell was he thinking?!! This was Maxwell's sister for god's sake!! A weak onna!! He felt the urge to go bang his head off something till he was sure that that thought had totally been destroyed . He came back to earth when he realised the girl was talking again she was smiling and playing with the end of her braid  
  
" Oh no my name is um like Celeste the Greek goddess of death" the others looked at duo who had gone bright red, Trowa raised his eyes brows (well one eyebrow as that was the only visible one)  
" Goddess of death?" he asked amused looking at the now tomato coloured duo who was desperately trying to indicate to his oblivious sister to shut up  
" Oh yeah " she replied brightly  
" When we were kids duo and me used to pretend we were like gods and goddesses he was shinigami lord of the underworld and I was Celeste goddess of death um the name kinda stuck I don't remember my real one. We used to play it all the time duo would run around Maxwell church with a big pole yelling " I am shinigami anyone touches my pie has got a date with his maker" it was sooo funny but I guess he's grown out of that now huh?" all the pilots except wufei burst out laughing  
  
" I wouldn't be too sure of that" sniggered Heero in stitches, duo looked like he wanted to find somewhere to crawl off and die and Celeste just stood there looking very bewildered   
" What did I say?" she asked looking at the 3 heaps of hysterical pilots rolling round on the floor  
" So your Childs games were to pretend to be gods of death?" asked an astonished wufei. Lese turned back to the Chinese guy, as he was the only non-hysterical one in the room  
" Um yeah" she said looking a little embarrassed, wufei sweat dropped and turned to duo  
  
" Maxwell I used to consider you a freak now I realise it was not entirely your fault...it appears your whole family is screwed up!!" the pilots finished their laughing fits on the floor and were looking at Fei. Quatre went to say something about being nice to each other but Trowa stopped him.  
" Let duo handle this little one it's his sister, I think he feels he needs to get back into the role of her brother" Quatre blinked and looked at Trowa and then at the dark look on duo's face and smiled nodding to Trowa that he agreed  
  
Duo scowled at wufei no one was nasty to lese when he was around yeah sure he hadn't been around for most of her life but now she was back he had lots of brotherly protectiveness to use and Fei was about to get  
" Lay off her wu i'm warning you, go worship shenlong or something!" he snapped then getting in between Fei and lese he grinned looking at his watch " hey Wuffie it's getting late maybe ya wanna tuck it in with a bed time story too" it took a split second for wufei to get his sword and have it pressed against duo's throat.  
" One word Maxwell just one word and it'll give me the excuse I need," he hissed duo just smirked back at him. Then lese yelled  
" Get the hell away from my brother!" wufei didn't even turn to see her he just continued to glare at duo for insulting his darling Nataku  
  
"Stay out of this onna before you get yourself hurt" he snapped, next thing he knew his sword had been kicked out of his hand and Celeste had it pointed at him her eyes were blazing and every muscle in her body was tensed. Wufei was in shock..that..That onna, Maxwell's sister had disarmed him!! He looked at his hand as if it had somehow betrayed him, he could have easily hung onto the sword had he been prepared for an attack but..but..HE WAS DISARMED BY A WEAK ONNA !!  
  
" Back away from duo now!! i..I can't believe you'd try and kill him!!" she growled still in shock wufei backed of duo while the other pilots just stared in stunned silence. Duo looked at his sister, ok since when did lese know how to fight? That was his job!! He was supposed to protect her not vice versa he was the oldest ok only by an hour but still"!!!  
" Um lese babe it's ok really Fei threatens to kill me lots of times daily he'd never really do it he likes me too much dontcha Wuffie?" wufei just sneered at duo while keeping his eyes fixed on Celeste. Lese looked doubtful  
" Really?" she asked the other guys they all nodded  
" Not just wufei either " added Quatre reassuringly " Heero says it at least 30 times a day " Heero nodded, lese blushed and looked at her feet feeling very awkward  
  
" Ahhhh um jeez wuff...eh wufei i'm sorry really um here ya go" she handed him back his sword which he snatched back making her flinch " um no hard feeling right?" she asked hopefully giving him her best smile, wufei just glared   
" Hey sis come on I wanna show you death scythe it's soooooo cool, stop making puppy eyes at Wuffie" lese jumped and went even redder before running after the disappearing gundams.  
"Coming um nice to meet you Wuffie see you around" she yelled waving at the still stunned wufei, he watched her walk off through narrowed eyes her braid swinging like a tail behind her .he continued to stare at her till she disappeared from view. Before walking back to Nataku his mind in turmoil  
  
" Oh cool so ya really a gundam pilot duo?" she yelled catching up with duo and the others  
" Yep wanna see my gundam? It rocks?" duo added proudly grinning like an idiot  
" Sure can I drive it?" she asked innocently. Duo's eyes went wide and he turned his shocked face to Lese's grinning one  
" What!?! My gundam!! Mine lese get ya own!!" duo whined possessively shoving his sister as they walked back to Quatre's to clean himself up  
" Gee I missed that whine" she grinned shoving her brother back as if they'd never been apart. Duo just stuck his tongue out and tried to trip her over. Lese avoided it before turning to Quatre  
" Um Quatre?" she asked as they walked up the white steps to the house  
" Yes Celeste?"   
" Do you have food i'm starving!!" she asked as her tummy let loose a loud growl making it's owner go several shades of crimson.  
" Hn I take it back with that stomach she has to be duo's sister," muttered Heero heading up the large marble staircase to the bathroom.  
  
Duo gave Heero a grin before grabbing Lese's hand and hauling her off to the massive kitchen to have a food raid  
" This way sis follow me i'll show you how to make the biggest and best 3 foot sub sandwich, that'll do for starters and we got tons of cookies and then there's ice cream and....." Quatre turned to Trowa who was still laughing in the hall way  
  
" It's nice to see duo so happy I wish he'd told us about her before though" he sighed "but then again he never talks about his past much" Trowa grabbed Quatre's coat and threw it at him  
" None of us talk about our past much koi, he did say he thought she was dead, maybe he wanted to bury he memory. Come on let's go" Quatre looked at his coat and gave Trowa a confused look  
" Trowa? Where are we going? " He asked, Trowa picked up the car keys and smiled at Quatre's confused expression  
" If Celeste eats half as much as duo we're going to need more food" the pair left leaving duo to destroy the kitchen and leave it like a bomb site  
"Um duo are you sure you bake cookies with a blow torch?" Celeste voice came from the kitchen  
" Sure it's quicker this way. Eh ooppss!! .um.. Lese hand me the fire extinguisher will ya"  
"DUO!!"  
  
Meanwhile wufei was sat hunched on the shoulder of Nataku still staring at his hand as if he had never truly seen it before, he picked up his sword and studied that too before sighing and laying it down next to him again and resting his chin on his knees.  
" Nataku what is going on? Why can I see that girl bringing trouble for all of us...for me?" his question remained unanswered as he sat there in the darkened hanger, wufei was left with only his own thoughts, ones of a girl with long chestnut hair and violet eyes...a girl who had challenged him and won..A girl named Celeste Maxwell.  
  
  
elspeth chang http://wwww.kjkemp.co,uk 


	3. duo-ble trouble 3

Hey guys can you believe it I've actually written part 3!! Gasp this one is for Katie, Dee and super nova along with all the other ppl who has pestered…eh I mean asked nicely for more chapter 3 and lese. A big big thank you to my good friend death angel who sat for two nights in a row in bishie land letting me talk to Trowa and Quatre so I could actually finish this arigato d.a!! Oh thank you Tro-chan and Quatre too ^_^  
  
DUO-BLE TROUBLE 3  
  
8.45 a.m  
  
" Please Duo!!! Pretty please!!"  
" No"  
"But…but…please!!! I wanna"  
" Eh.no!!"  
" That's soooooo not fair!! You big fat meanie!!"  
" For the last time lese you are not I repeat NOT playing in death scythe!!! Do you hear me!!?"  
Lese slumped in defeat across the kitchen table sighing; she laid her head on her arms sulking as Duo continued to munch his breakfast. She'd been trying to get her paws on a gundam all morning with little success, she wasn't giving up but so far the day had gone as follows:  
  
  
7.30 a.m  
Lese barged through the door of Duo's room without thinking to knock; she was met with a naked god of death fresh from the shower dripping all over the floor. Least ways it would have been a floor if it wasn't covered with old clothes, piles of comics, sweet wrappers, gundam parts, Manga videos, soggy towels, various c.d's out of their boxes and god knows what else that made up the belongings of Duo Maxwell  
  
" Aggghhh!!" screamed Duo" Lese!! Get out!! Sheesh do you know how to knock at all??!!" yelled a very flustered and embarrassed Duo, his face growing red as he desperately tried to wrap his towel round himself, and shove his sister out of the door at the same time  
" HAHAHA jeez Duo when did you get so touchy about nudity?" sniggered his sister highly amused at her twins flustered state  
" It's nothing I haven't seen before bro I saw you naked tons when we were little remember" she continued giggling as she braced herself against the door frame, trying to resist Duo's one handed shoving in the small of her back, as his other hand was trying to hold the towel round his waist.  
" Yeah well I'm older now, and scuse me for NOT wanting to do the full Monty in front of my sister!! Now get out!!" yelled Duo his chest rapidly matching his now crimson face  
" Ok ok chill I just wanted to ask one thing then I'll go" pleaded lese, Duo stopped trying to shove her out the door and managed to fasten his slipping towel round his hips. Pushing the wet hair out of his eyes, he glared at her expectantly  
  
" Well?!! What is it?" he snapped folding his arms over his chest. Lese grinned and played with her fingers trying to think how to phrase the question   
" Um can I borrow death scythe?" she asked sheepishly. Duo's jaw hung open and his eyebrows shot up round his hairline.  
" what?!!! Are you mad?!! Let me think…um no no no and did I mention HELL NO?!!!!" ranted Duo his face still set in a look of utter disbelief  
  
Lese opened her mouth to protest but was bodily shoved out the door by a very ticked god of death. Waking up at the crack of dawn for a mission, having his sister barge in on him naked, and then have her try and borrow his gundam was not his ideal way to start the day!!  
  
" Ok I can see you're cranky I'll try you again later" chirped lese heading out the door, trying to avoid standing on the play station, and crow comics blocking her path, leaving an annoyed brother behind. Duo spluttered unable to think of a suitable reply, she had to be kidding!! He slammed his door shut fuming, and turned back to getting dry, lese quickly stuck her head back in the door  
" One more thing bro ya towel slipped cute butt" she giggled, Duo looked down and was horrified to see his towel puddled at his feet, he felt his face grow hot again  
" AGGGHHH!! LESE!! OUT NOW!! GET OUT!!!" he yelled throwing his towel at the rapidly closing door as his sister ran off down the hall giggling.  
  
  
7.45 am  
Ok strike one with duo thought lese who else can I try? As if the heavens had given her the answer ahead of her she saw trowa coming in the front door. Ahhh hah!! Thought lese he'll do!!  
  
" TROWA!!" yelled lese happily charging down the stairs towards him. Trowa froze like a deer caught in headlights, oh god he thought she's got that hyper happy look on her face she's after something!! Trowa looked left and right for escape but there was nowhere to run as the braided force of nature known as Celeste Maxwell bounced up to him.  
  
" Eh… Good morning Celeste" he greeted her while desperately trying to unlock the door behind him to escape.  
"Trowa I need a favour so say yes puhlease!!" said lese using the Quatre puppy dog eyes for all she was worth, and desperately trying to paste an innocent look on her face.  
" Well…that depends" replied a now very nervous Trowa backing up, call him paranoid but he didn't trust lese or duo when they pulled the innocent routine, innocent with those two always meant " I'm planning something…ya probably not gonna like it but ya know I'm gonna get my own way anyway so just give in now and save yourself a lot of trouble"…. what the hell is wrong with this door?!! Thought Trowa. Why the hell won't it open?!! He gave the doorknob a few more twists before giving up and resigning himself to whatever lese had in store for him.  
  
" Depends on what?" asked lese making her violet eyes go all wide and sparkly so she looked about four years old, and making Trowa feel very uncomfortable. He slumped against the door and folded his arms, trying to avoid looking at the picture of innocents in front of him.  
" Well…" he said slowly stalling for time. He was still vainly hoping something would come along and get him out of this, hey he was a good person he could hope for a miracle!!. " It depends on what IT is lese…you can't expect me to say yes to something, when I don't know what that something is" lese just grinned and stuck her hands in the pocket of her shorts.  
" Oh I wanna borrow heavy arms" she replied casually, Trowa's visible eye went very wide and he was pretty sure his jaw had just hit his chest, making him look a little like a slack jawed gold fish. He straightened himself looking stunned, then he looked away and looked back, blinked a few times and shook his head as if trying to decipher and fully understand what the hyper brunette had just said  
  
" I beg your pardon?" he managed to reply  
" I wanna borrow heavy arms" lese repeated brightly giving Trowa a happy expectant look. Trowa took a deep breath before answering  
" Yes ….I thought that's what you said…do you mind me asking why?!!" lese looked thought full for a minute and studied her feet before answering cheerfully  
" I wanna play in a gundam?" Trowa tried to look as disapproving as possible while desperately trying not to laugh at he complete honesty  
" Celeste gundams are not to be played with! They are not toys but weapons of war understand?" Lese looked guilty for a second and chewed her lip; Trowa actually believed he had escaped this time till she looked up again trying to look serious  
" Well how about if I borrow it as an essential life skill then?" Trowa's face fell, oh god help he thought, as he racked his brain for a Maxwell proof reason, not to let a maniacal 15 year old girl loose with a weapon of mass destruction. The maker was obviously listening to Trowa that day because just then world war 3 broke out on the landing causing the perfect distraction.  
  
" AGHGHHHHHHH HE-CHAN !!!" screamed duo's panic filled voice from above. Trowa and lese turned to see duo running along the landing for all he was worth, while trying to hold his braid away from the grasp of a murderous looking Heero.  
" OMAE O KOROSU DUO!! GET BACK HERE" roared the psychotic looking Japanese boy as he rugby tackled the American, pining him to the floor and twisting his arms behind his back. Duo struggled under Heero's grip and tried to get away  
" But ..But he-chan all I said was ya should start using moisturiser before all that death glaring gives ya wrinkles" whimpered duo face down in the powder blue carpet  
" Damare baka!!" growled Heero giving duo's braid a vicious tug and drawing back his fist to give duo an early morning beating. Duo shut his eyes and winced waiting for the inevitable pain that would signal Heero's fist connecting with his jaw, and then he had an idea  
  
" Quick Heero it's Releena!!" he yelled burying his head in the carpet in case his plan didn't work. Heero's head snapped up as he instantly jumped off duo grabbing his gun from …well wherever the hell Heero manages to keep his gun in those shorts!!  
" Releena? Where? Where is she? How the hell did she find us?" he snapped scanning the hallway for his permanent psycho stalker, oblivious to the looks lese and Trowa were giving him below. Duo took full advantage of the situation and got up running, making a bee line for the stairs which he charged down 3 at a time in an effort to get away from the now fully armed wing zero pilot.  
  
" Hahahah works every time " he crowed grinning and blowing a raspberry at his koi who looked ready to instantly self destruct with rage. Duo's celebrations were cut short however when Heero vaulted over the balcony and landed neatly in front of duo treating the god of death to his very best aforementioned death glare. Duo skidded to a halt and tried grinning at Heero but it didn't work he just ended up staring down the barrel of a gun. Ok duo thought ..Plan b he pulled out the big guns and gave Heero the puppy eyes lese had just used on Trowa, if there was one thing Maxwell's did well it was the big pitiful eyes…well that and eating. But Heero was not in a forgiving mood today. He was still mad at duo for putting itching powder in his spandex and slapping sailor moon wallpaper all over his lap top, not to mention being kept awake till 2 am while duo serenaded everyone with "who let the dogs out" and his wonderful version of " the real slim shady" that went " well I'm duo Maxwell, yes I'm the real duo, all ya other gundam pilots are just imitating" Heero was. …ticked. Ok thought duo I need more ammo, the bottom lip came out  
  
" I'm sorry he-chan" he whimpered, Heero weakened and the gun was returned from whence it came. Duo breathed a sigh of relief and dusted himself off  
" Fine I wont shoot you I'll just hit you, hold still" growled Heero, duo's face dropped  
" Agghhhh sis save me" squealed duo diving behind a bemused lese as Heero tried to grab him and make his nose concave  
" So Releena huh Heero?…oohhh scary" giggled lese as Heero made a grab for her twins braid and missed. Duo ran for cover behind Trowa, Trowa who was used to this just sighed, and allowed himself to be used as a human tree by duo, who was running round him in ever decreasing circles trying to dodge his ferocious mate. Heero didn't even reply to Lese's comment, he just shot her a full wattage death glare that promised severe death and unpleasantness is she didn't shut up and continued trying to nab her soon to be ex brother.  
  
" Ok ok!! Releena I'm sure she's really horrible…vile …nasty" assured lese holding her hands up in mock surrender and edging away from Heero, she still had marks round her neck from Heero grabbing her by the throat the other day. With a final lunge Heero managed to snag duo's shirt.  
" Aiiieeee owww let go He-chan that hurts!!" wailed duo scrabbling with the front door knob to get away  
" Good it's meant to" snorted Heero giving the back of duo's collar a savage twist, just then duo got the door open and, after the sound of tearing material was heard, a topless death scythe pilot was seen sprinting across the lawn of Quatre's estate at top speed while squealing   
"Ack!! Oh my god it's cold!! Agghhhh!! It's f-f-freezing!!" as the full force of January blizzard hit him.  
  
Trowa and lese turned to see a pissed Heero holding what was left of duo's shirt in one hand and his gun in the other while glaring after duo. Trowa raised his eyebrow at the Japanese pilot and then looked and the rapidly disappearing duo, as if to say well? Now what? Heero looked at the shirt, shrugged, threw it on the floor then ran out into the snow after the braided dot on the horizon.  
  
" Jeez they make ya cold just looking at them!!" muttered lese astonished as she watched her topless brother and a spandex clad Heero ploughing through the 6 inches of snow on the ground. Trowa turned back to her then remembered what she has been about to ask him and dashed out after the other two pilots.  
" Hey where ya going?" yelled lese after the joyfully escaping Trowa  
" Ah…erm..I..Eh…have to stop them killing each other " yelled back Trowa rapidly making his exit  
" Ahhhh nuts!!" pouted lese " and I was this close to getting my paws on heavy arms too!!" oh well she thought…there's always Wuffie it's a slim chance but worth a shot…. So after making a detour to duo's room to pinch some warmer clothes, she headed for the hanger to find the Chinese boy  
  
  
8 a.m  
Lese walked into the gundam hanger and suddenly felt very small, on her left she was dwarfed by wing zero and on her right towering over her was the giant black form of her brother's gundam. Lese stopped at its feet and looked up with a mixture of awe and pride.  
" Hey there big guy" she whispered sitting on it's foot, she still couldn't believe that her brother was one of THE gundam pilots, it made her fiercely proud but also a bit nervous and worried. Her brother was one of the most hated enemies of oz and they wanted him dead, she was sure duo was a good pilot and all but still accidents happen. It didn't help ease her mind that duo's job basically involved sitting in the line of fire, in a tin can while praying he would make it home for dinner and not end up at the pearly gates. She placed her hand on the cold metal and looked up at death scythe's head.  
  
" Just you take good care of him you hear?! I just got him back I don't wanna loose the baka again k? Please death scythe bring him back to me" she pleaded laying her cheek on the gundams leg. The gundam didn't reply but she hoped it understood, then she laughed at herself shaking her head  
" Ahhhh jeez I'm loosing it I'm talking to a machine," she muttered jumping off death scythes foot and landing with cat like grace. She turned and looked at the shining white form of wing zero  
" And you!! Just you watch his back," she scolded before heading further down the hanger in search of wufei.  
  
She hurried past heavy arms and sandrock, her feet echoing in the quiet hanger, she was beginning to feel like a bug next to all these massive mechas  
" God now I know how Alice felt in wonderland" she whispered afraid to break the silence, as she approached Wufei's beloved shenlong. She stood and eyed Wufei's gundam, she hadn't really spoken to wufei much since she'd…um well…since she'd disarmed him, hell she hadn't even really seen him since then, the guy was almost avoiding her. She looked around and seeing no one nervously put her foot in the winch that would take her up to the cockpit  
  
" Don't even think about it onna!" Celeste jumped at the voice behind her and spun round to see wufei eyeing her suspiciously from across the hanger, where he was sat cross-legged. She stared at wufei with his hair down a little more than she should of before she realised what she was doing and managed to mumble  
" Ahhhh um didn't see you there Wuffie!!" she hastily took her foot out of the sling and felt like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Wufei slowly stood up and came striding towards her pulling his hair back into his customary ponytail and securing it  
  
" Evidently not" he replied grabbing hold of the winch from her hand, making her jump  
" What exactly did you think you were doing onna?" he snapped glaring at her, Celeste looked away feeling very uncomfortable under that gaze, wufei unnerved her a bit  
" Um..I.was…eh..that is…I was going to look in Shenlongs cockpit" she managed to stutter turning very red and desperately wishing the earth would swallow her whole right about now.  
" I can see that!! Growled the pilot " what I want to know is why?!" lese cringed at his tone and was really beginning to regret coming here; she let out a loud sigh before replying  
" Because I want to learn how to use a gundam" wufei raised an eyebrow and folded his arms  
" Why not use Maxwell's then? He is your brother!" lese frowned turning back to wufei  
" Well he said no so I can't" she snapped back tossing her head, the faintest smirk crossed Wufei's face  
  
" Maxwell for once had some sense! Gundams are not for amateurs girl and certainly not for females, don't let me ever catch you near Nataku again onna" wufei yelled over his shoulder while heading for the exit" lese could feel he temper boiling in the pit of her stomach wufei had a real talent for rubbing her up the wrong way and she'd had enough  
  
" What the hell do you mean especially females??!! What the hell has me being a girl got to do with anything?!!" she roared grabbing wufei by the shoulder and spinning him round, his black eyes flashed for a second before replying simply  
" Weaklings" for the briefest instant duo's infamous shinigami look crossed her face before her hand made contact with Wufei's face and a satisfying "crack" echoed through the hanger  
" you..you pompous!! Sexist!! Arrogant…self absorbed…egotistical….JERK!!" She yelled at the astonished boy who just stood there blinking  
" Go do the world a favour and…and..Just go self detonate!!" she continued before shoving wufei out of the way and storming off back out into the snow muttering about how much she hated wufei, how much he ticked her off and all the things she wanted to do to him  
  
Wufei watched her leave and brought his hand gingerly to his cheek where he could feel a bruise already forming. He couldn't believe it..that..That female had gotten the last word again!! And..and she'd hit him!! Him!! Chang wufei had been hit by a weak onna!! And..and to make it even worse it was Maxwell's damn sister!!  
  
" AGHHHH WOMEN!!" he ranted at the silent gundams throwing his hands up in exasperation. Hearing sniggering he spun round to see 28 of the magnamacs who had just come in to start work in a heap on the floor, they had witnessed the whole thing. Wufei glared at them but they still were in fits of laughter  
" Shut up you imbeciles!!" he ranted  
" Ahhhh admit it wufei you like her" yelled Abdul from the far side of the hanger in between fits of laughter, wufei turned red  
" Shut up I do not like Maxwell's sister!! She more annoying than her damn brother shut up all of you!!" he screamed before storming out into the snow leaving the sniggering magnamacs behind him  
  
  
8.20 a.m  
" I hate wufei!! He's such a jerk!! A stupid sexist…royal pain in the butt!! I'd soooooo like to take that sword of his and shove it up his…well I wanna hit him anyway. I'd love to wipe that smug look of his sexy little face!! Wait a minute?!! He's not sexy?!! Lese what the hell are you thinking girl?!! This is wufei !! Agghhhh oh god!!" this was what lese was muttering to herself as she stomped into the cheery kitchen in Quatre's house and threw herself angrily down in the chair. She shook her head to get the snow off it and continued to growl to herself when a cheerful voice interrupted her personal Wuffie rant  
  
" Good morning Celeste is something wrong?" lese looked up and saw Quatre making tea, he was giving her a very worried look. Lese smiled and shook her head  
" Hi Quatre nah just Wuffie being a pain" Quatre gave her a reassuring smile and carried a cup over to the snow encrusted girl  
" Why don't you have a nice hot drink and tell me all about it?" he asked handing the cup to lese who pulled a face  
" Uh no offence q but um…I don't really like tea…" she was interrupted by Quatre chuckling.  
" I thought you might say that" he pointed to the cup she was holding which she now realised wasn't full of tea but hot chocolate complete with cream and marsh mallows  
" Ahhhh cool thanks q how did you know?" asked lese while burying her nose in her cup and getting it covered in cream, quatres eyes sparkled as he sat down opposite lese and handed her a napkin to decream her nose  
" Same as duo, he wont drink anything that isn't loaded with sugar and extra sweet, I thought you'd probably be the same" laughed the blonde " so what happened with wufei?" he continued Lese's face became dark  
  
" Oh ..That guy makes me sooo mad!! He's..he's well he hates women and..and he's..well" lese stopped and thought what was it about Wuffie she hated so much?  
" You know q ..I can't think why I hate him so much…I just know I do…odd huh?" Quatre just smiled again understanding dawning on him  
" Oh I'm sure it will be alright Celeste, don't be so hard on wufei he has his reasons, he doesn't mean to be that way"  
" I guess" lese replied miserably staring at her cup, she was beginning to feel guilty about hitting wufei earlier she had after all been about to steal his gundam, she'd be ticked if someone tried to take her stuff.  
  
" I should apologise to him q ..I..I hit him" Quatre's eyes twinkled mischievously as he got up from his seat to start breakfast  
" Oh I wouldn't do that just yet Celeste, wufei needs to rethink his idea that all women are weak this might be just what he needs, but you didn't hear that from me ok?" winked the sandrock pilot. Lese looked doubtful  
" Ya think?" she asked sceptically. Quatre turned back from placing a large frying pan on the stove and grinned a very duoish grin at her  
" Trust Me," he said simply  
" Well ok..but if he comes after me with that sword of his I'm blaming you q!!" sighed lese getting up and rinsing her cup before helping Quatre mix pancake batter  
" He wont" replied Quatre in a sing song voice turning on the radio and filling the room with classical music, then seeing the grimace on Lese's face he sighed and switched stations filling the room with instead with Eiffel 65 blue  
  
" Better?" asked Quatre picking up the spatula and ducking Lese's braid as she danced around the kitchen  
" Much!!" she replied happily singing along as she started setting the table, then she looked at Quatre and remembered her mission for the morning  
" Hey Quatre how attached are you to sandrock?" she asked casually while laying out the knives and forks. Quatre kept his back to her as he flipped the pancakes so she couldn't see the amused look on his face  
" Sandrock is a very dear friend of mine….and no I'm sorry you can't borrow him" lese stared amazed at Quatre's back  
" Hey..how did you know….?" She gasped, Quatre turned round with a plate of pancakes and set them down in front of her smiling  
" Oh I know lots of things Celeste" she gazed at the blonde with a look of wonder before Quatre took pity on her and pointed to the door where Trowa was coming in for breakfast " besides Trowa told me you were trying to get heavy arms from him". Lese glared at Trowa as he took his seat opposite her  
  
" Thank you koi get me in trouble with our only female" sighed Trowa picking up his coffee. Lese just grinned  
" Ahhhh don't worry I'm ok Trowa ya safe…for now" she winked at him as wufei walked in, both him and Celeste avoided eye contact and he took his seat at the far end of the table from her.  
" Good morning wufei" greeted Quatre giving the Chinese boy his breakfast  
" Hn" was the only reply that wufei gave as he shot Celeste a look out of the corner of his eye, Quatre hid a chuckle as he noticed the red hand print on Wufei's left cheek. Heero then joined them sitting at the other end of the table and trying not to shiver as his skin was covered in goose bumps and had a faint blue tinge.  
" Cold?" asked Trowa over his cup, Heero just scowled back from underneath his dark brown bangs  
" No" he growled desperately trying to get his cup to stop shaking as he shivered visibly. Oohhh hey haven't tried Heero thought lese he was after all her last hope  
" Hey Heero can I…" she didn't get any further as Heero had his gun against her head while continuing to drink his coffee  
" Go near zero and omae o korosu" he growled the colour returning to his face.  
" Ok ok sheesh calm down Heero switch to decafe willya?" lese replied pushing his gun away from her head  
  
"hn" he grunted magically making the gun disappear into his shorts again. Just Then duo entered wrapped in a blanket teeth chattering and sporting a purple and black eye. Lese pulled the chair out for her brother, which he immediately huddled in looking like a little quivering mountain of blankets.  
  
" Heero caught ya huh bro?" duo nodded dumbly teeth still chattering as Quatre handed him a hot chocolate and pancakes  
" Drink this while it's warm duo before you get pneumonia" scolded Quatre while feeling duo's forehead. Duo downed the drink in one and fixed accusing eyes on Heero who squirmed feeling bad at the state he'd reduced his koi to.  
" I…i..ii'l be fine.i..i.iii just gotta eat..t.t.then I'll go back to bed..i.i..don't feel well" stuttered duo while wolfing down his pancakes. Heero looked very guilty now duo was never sick.  
  
" Gomen koi…I didn't mean to" apologised the kamikaze pilot in one of his rare instances of compassion, putting his hand on duo's shoulder. Duo gave a weak smile milking the sympathy for all it was worth  
" It's ok he-chan I'm sure I deserved that thrashing and being buried in the snow" whimpered duo casting a side long look at the horrified faces of the three other pilots, the effect was ruined by lese snorting into her second hot chocolate and getting cream up her nose  
" Oh come off it bro!!! I've seen you pound a kid 4 years older than you when you had whooping cough when we were kids. Stop the sympathy act before I have hysterics" she sniggered mopping up the spilt drink, duo shot her a glare while Heero gave her the faintest smile  
" Gee thanks sis ruin it why don't ya!!" he pouted shaking off the blankets his shivering miraculously stopping as he helped himself to extra food, lese just grinned and wrinkled her nose at her twin while fighting him with forks for the last pancake. That was how the morning had gone  
  
8.47 a.m  
  
Lese lifted her head off her arm and stared up at her brother through her bangs.   
" Duo!!" she whined  
" Look I said no!! All right? Sheesh persistent!! Gimmie a break lese, ya think I want my only relative running round in a gundam?" he reasoned oblivious to the other four pilots watching him and his sister argue. at a loss lese gave him the look, you know the one!! That look you give your parents when you've done something or you give your older siblings that instantly makes them give in.  
  
" Lese quit it!! …That wont work ya know!!……I'm not even looking!!..Ahhh jeez damn it FINE!!" Duo caved, lese one duo nil.  
" Yay thanks bro!! Ya a star" squealed lese hugging duo and bouncing up and down  
" Yeah yeah yeah now get off and let me eat will ya? Ya can have a quick go..in the grounds and no blowing anything up got it?" he growled making a mental note to learn how to say no in future. Lese just nodded her head excitedly  
  
" MAXWELL ARE YOU INSANE?!!" exploded wufei at the end of the table " you're letting that onna loose in death scythe? Do you have a brain?!!" duo looked up from his plate and treated wufei to a shinigami glare  
" I told ya before wu to lay off her, she'll be fine it's not like I'm letting her battle and she'll be supervised get the rod outta ya butt and chill out!!" duo snapped as the others watched, wufei narrowed his eyes and got up from the table slamming his chair back  
" Kissima fine!! Women and mobile suits do not mix Maxwell I know!!But fine!! ….let your sister get herself killed, what do I care?!!" he snarled before slamming out of the kitchen to his room. Lese turned to Quatre with an astonished " what was that about" look on her face, Quatre just shook his head  
" Another time, I promise" he replied clearing the table. Lese looked at duo that just sighed.  
" He's…well I guess he got his reasons lese…don't sweat it sis" he gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing her hand and hauling her out to death scythe.  
  
" Well this should be entertaining, duo being a teacher anyone else want to come watch?" asked Trowa getting up and stretching. Quatre and Heero looked at each other and shrugged   
" Why not?" said Quatre pulling his coat on  
" Great two baka and a mobile suit!!" growled Heero following them out of the front door to watch Lese's gundam debut.  
  
ELSPETH CHANG HTTP://WWW.KJKEMP.FSNET.CO.UK  



	4. duo-ble trouble 4

Hi guys well I got my new computer so guess what…yes I can write again!!! Gomen it's been so long!! Eeeppp bad bad me!!Yahoo..Ok dedicated to my extremely hyper and supportive friend Maria Gohan Videl arigato sweetie…now where were we? Oh yeah two bakas and a gundam ^_^  
  
Music for this chapter? " Knights of fire" from Gundam Wing, come on ya gotta see a gundam fight when that plays!"  
  
  
DUO-BLE TROUBLE CHAPTER 4.  
  
" What's this button do?"  
" AGGGHHH NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!!"  
" Why?"  
" That is the self destruct button!!"  
" Oh..Um k"  
" This was a bad idea…maybe we'll do this another day ..Yes?"  
" NO!!!! NOW!!"  
  
Duo sighed and folded his arms as his sis stared at the millions of different controls laid out in front of her. He uneasily noted she was eyeing them in the same way as he eyed jellybeans..that look of " oh cool which one do I have first"  
  
" Eh lese?"  
She looked up innocently while hungrily eyeing a particularly tempting button on the Joyce stick her fingers inching towards it  
" Yes duo" she smiled sweetly  
" You'll…you'll be careful right?..Um sure you can handle this?" he asked nervously, he was sure he saw the shinigami gleam in her eye for a second there. She flashed him a devilish grin while fastening her harness  
" Trust me" she purred..Strangley enough he heard the words, lese and trust me and immediately thought hell no!!  
  
" Oi there goes my gundam," he muttered rubbing his temples as lese wiggled back in the seat and grabbed the controls.  
" Hhhmmm comfy I might come here more often" lese giggled then seeing duo's frantic look shook her head  
" Jeez will ya relax duo!!" to his sudden surprise her hands flew across the controls bringing all the systems on line a fraction of a second slower than what he managed to do. His jaw dropped open  
  
" Hey now wait a minute where the hell did ya learn to do that?!!" he gasped, his eyebrows migrating to his hairline in surprise. He wasn't sure if he was relived or extremely freaked that lese could pilot. His only reply was a mischievous wrinkling of his sisters nose as she suddenly made death scythe lurch forward, making duo rock and nearly fall out of the gundam backwards.  
  
" Celestia Maxwell you'll tell me right this minute missy or the only gundam ya gonna play with is one of those plastic Bandai models!!" yelled duo, lese rolled her eyes and took her hands off the controls  
" Ok Mr gods gift to a gundam, I've been with sally yes?"  
  
" Yeah and ya point is?!!" snapped back duo glaring, lese glared back and folded her arms over her chest trying to look menacing.  
" Well we got mobile suits too ya know what the heck ya think I do there you baka!!. Sit on my hands?!! Make tea?!! Look pretty!!?" she yelled back exasperated " I've been piloting for over a year ..Hence why I wanted to get my hands on one of these babies" she smirked running a finger over death scythes winking green controls. Duo spluttered trying to think of a good reply  
  
" YEAH WELL…um…..don't scratch it!! Howard would kill me! And I take it back please!! Go push the red button and quit bugging me!!!" with that not so clever reply duo left lese alone with death scythe and stomped over to where Trowa, Heero and Quatre were sitting.  
  
Lese rubbed her hands together and adjusted her grip on the controls  
" Ok big guy lets see what ya can do…we'll show that big dumb idiot brother of mine I can handle ya, stupid duo I'll show him who can pilot ha!!" she muttered to herself as death scythe stepped out of the hanger with a new pilot.  
  
The curtain twitched at the window of an upstairs room of Quatre's mansion, as a pair of black eyes followed death scythes exit from the hanger. Wufei's grip tightened on the fabric nervously his knuckles turning white as he whispered   
" Not again Meiran…………not again" he leaned his fore head against the chilly pane and tried to block out the swirling images of his wife's death from playing again within his head. In frustration he punched the wall  
" Onnas and mobile suits do not mix, why can't they see that?!!" he snarled desperately " Does Maxwell want his sister dead?!!" he shut his eyes as a vision of deathscythe exploding entered his thoughts, it's obsidian surface suddenly a wash with colour as flames roared across it. Part of him kept repeating it wasn't his problem, Celeste was nothing to him, he should turn away from the window and not care what happened. But some morbid fascination kept him rooted to his spot and he looked across at the black gundam and bit his lip in apprehension. He was going to watch, he'd stay and keep an eye to the Maxwell girl, though why he didn't know.  
  
" Maxwell is a good pilot…I pray his sibling is the same," he murmured as death scythes eyes flashed green and lese brought the thermal blade online.  
  
" Hirefushinasai watashi wa shinigami yo!!" she yelled over the com laughing, as death scythe swung it's scythe round in a graceful arc under her control. Duo spluttered  
" LESE YA ARE NOT THE GODDESS OF DEATH!!! THAT'S MY THING!!" he yelled, oblivious to the stares Quatre, Trowa and Heero were giving him. Lese just giggled over the com.  
" If ya the god that makes me the goddess…lese Maxwell goddess of the under world…be afraid mwahahahahahaha" she cackled suddenly noticing the glaive controls " coolness!!" she chirped, duo plonked down on the snow covered steps next to Heero  
" I AM AFRAID!! AFRAID A WHAT CONDITION SHE'S GONNA BRING MY BUDDY BACK IN" yelled duo miserably over the roar of death scythe  
  
Heero mealy narrowed his eyes at the gundam and grunted, he didn't trust this girl, and he sure as hell didn't trust her near his gullible but oh so lovable koi. Quatre and Trowa were watching lese too though for very different reasons.  
  
" She handles death scythe a lot differently to duo," murmured Trowa thoughtfully as death scythe spun and brought the scythe in an upward arc, it's green light dancing across the snow. Quatre snuggled against his chest and tilted his head  
  
" I was thinking just the same thing, unlike duo's heavy slashing attacks she's using the gundams momentum as it spins to put power behind her attacks and using sweeping motions…why would she do that?" he pondered his brow wrinkling  
  
" Because she doesn't have enough strength to handle the controls like duo, her arms can't pull on them hard enough for the powerful quick attacks…she shouldn't be in there" growled Heero interrupting. The other pilots turned to the Japanese pilot who was now openly glaring at the gundam under Lese's control. " She can't pilot and she shouldn't be in there, " he continued standing up and brushing the snow from his shoulders  
  
" I think she handles it well she's picked up its controls very quickly," replied Quatre diplomatically, he could sense tension and could see duo rapidly getting torn between his sister and his boyfriend.   
  
" She'd fold in battle" wings pilot snarled back, with a look of disgust he turned to go but was stopped by what lese yelled next  
  
"Hey!"!! This is kinda boring guys I need someone ta go against!! Please!!" Heero turned round sharply as duo turned on the screen, his eyes wide with worry, sure lese could handle a suit but the gundams were the best there was she was gonna get hurt.  
  
" Ya not ready sis!! Ya never piloted a gundam before!!" he yelled back, lese just grinned at him on the com and leaned forward putting her " reasonable" voice on.  
  
" Yeah and I'm not gonna get any better or learn how this baby works unless I try her in combat am I duo?" duo looked pained he knew what she was saying was right but he still didn't want lese fighting Quatre or Trowa or…  
  
" You want a challenge?" Heero's monotone wiped duo's thoughts clean as Trowa and Quatre exchanged worried glances, Heero was vicious, unyielding and also did not like lese. Her eyes went wide and her grip tightened on the controls, her fingers turning white. She fearfully chewed her lip then frowned and forced herself to return Heero's piercing glare…if you want to be the best you have to train with the best  
  
" H..H..Heero? Um…ok yeah sure!" she replied " ya on"  
  
" HOLD ON A MINUTE!!!" yelled duo pushing his partner out of the way " you can NOT fight him!!" wings pilot glared at the braided boy this was the opportunity he'd wanted a chance to test the so called " Shinigami's" sister see what she was made of, if they could rely on her. She returned her twins gaze with indignation  
  
" Why not?!!" she asked, duo looked exasperated  
" Ya can't handle it!!" that did it Lese's famous temper snapped no matter what, her and Heero were going head to head!!  
"Well…he might beat me so bad I'll never look at a gundam again" she growled " that make ya happy?!!" Duo cringed at her anger then opened his mouth to try and calm her down but she continued, " For the love a god duo we're only gonna like practice!! He won't kill me!!" she then caught a glimpse of the murderous look on Heero's face from behind her twins shoulder " I hope" she added silently to herself.  
  
" Hn…are you going to fight or not?" snapped Heero suddenly appearing on the com screen in zero. Lese swallowed and felt her grip slip as her palms began to sweat but she held her head high " yeah bring it on" she growled taking a deep breathe. The com blinked off, then Trowa, duo and Quatre saw zero draw its beam sabre and charge for the unprepared death scythe.  
  
" Yui what the hell are you doing?!! You'll kill her she is no match for you!!" gasped wufei as he saw the glow of the sabre rapidly heading towards Celeste's gundam. "You can't kill her!!" he snarled fleeing the room; he'd stop this madness before he saw another woman buried. " Not her!! Not again!!" he panted vaulting over the balcony and hitting the ground running.  
  
Meanwhile lese watched with horror the perfect solders attack heading right for her, at a speed she knew she couldn't dodge…this is it ….she had to do something…because she realised Heero Yui wasn't playing anymore!  



	5. duo-ble trouble 5

I needed a giggle so yeah part 5 of double…yeah it's back ^_^ couldn't leave ole lese and Heero on the brink could I? Keirra my lil mate this ones for you Ele always keeps a promise enjoy.  
  
Lese: narrowed her eyes Heero meant business and if she didn't move her sweet lil butt soon there wasn't going to be much left of it. She looked at the controls quickly " Um…um…"  
  
She then grabbed the scythe controls hard wrenching them violently; the scythe swung up from the ground and blocked Heero's beam sabre in a shower of energy. " Ugh..Well that was close" muttered lese winded from the impact and more than a little surprised she wasn't dead.  
  
Heero growled, he'd expected the attack to floor the girl…she had duo's catlike reflexes, he smirked a little maybe this might prove to be a bit more of a challenge than he'd previously thought. He backed zero off for a second to break the lock with the beam scythe, then slammed the gundams arm to one side, throwing lese off balance and making her loose her grip on the controls, the scythe lowered and Heero followed the advantage, bringing the beam sabre in hard across the body of the death scythe.  
  
The braided girl shielded her eyes as the cock pit systems sparked and she was thrown hard back against her seat, her head smacked sickeningly off the head rest and she tried desperately to focus as Heero came in hard from the right.  
  
" Cop a load a this Heero" she growled shielding herself with the scythe and slamming her fist off the console, death scythes glaive headed towards wing zero.  
  
On the ground wufei was stood transfixed outside the door he'd just rushed out of, his eyes were pinned on the two fighting gundams in front of him, for fighting they were  
  
" She lives" he whispered, unable to believe the annoying onna in the ridiculous floral print shorts was actually surviving against Heero. For the briefest instant there was a glimmer of respect within wufei before his arrogance sought it out and squashed it flat with extreme prejudice. Quatre turned and noticed the Chinese pilot stood there and smiled  
  
" Wufei what are you doing here?" he asked, his bright blue eyes the picture of innocence. He nearly burst out laughing, as the normally cool pilots cheeks took on a slightly hot look despite the sub zero temperature  
  
" I..I…I came to see that annoying woman get the thrashing she deserves" he stuttered trying to cover his embarrassment, still shaken his previous plan of rescuing Celeste Maxwell appeared to no longer be needed the girl was almost as good as her brother. Quatre smiled again  
  
" Ahhh that's all is it?" he knew he shouldn't tease wufei but he just couldn't help himself, he was resisting the urge to pack wu and lese off to some remote island and play match maker, he couldn't help it he was a romantic. Shenlong's honey however just scowled  
  
" Of course winner why else would I be out in this freezing weather?!! Because I enjoy Maxwell's company?!!" he snorted, luckily duo didn't hear this, he was too busy pacing up and down the steps chewing his lip and casting worried looks at his koi and sister fighting, he didn't know who to cheer for, actually he did…his poor gundam that now had at least a couple of thousand dollars worth of damage to it  
  
" Jeez He chan easy on the paint work" he muttered, his eyebrows drawing together as Heero barely missed being hit with Lese's glaive. Then all the pilots fell silent unable to believe what happened next, Heero drew out the beam cannon and charged it aiming straight for death scythe point blank, at this range duo's sister and the gundam would be incinerated  
  
" Oh Allah" breathed Quatre turning ashen and trembling, duo clung onto wufei unable to speak just shaking his head in disbelief, wu didn't move his piecing gaze was fixed upon death scythe as yet again he saw in his minds eye it go down in flames, his eyes shimmered almost on tears as he whispered  
  
" You will survive onna Yui has weaknesses see them, for the love of Nataku fight"  
  
Lese's violet eyes went wide as she saw the beam cannon pointed right at her, and silently made peace with her maker  
  
" Oh god" she mumbled, she spun the scythe round in her hand and saw Heero's right side was open, she bit her lip slamming the handle of the scythe into zero's chest panting.   
  
It worked Heero staggered back, he'd expected her to try and run or avoid the attack not to counter attack in what was clearly the face of superior firepower. He stared at the image of Celeste as she appeared on screen, clearly the worse for wear but not backing down, she wiped the sweat from her head on the back of her hand as death scythe backed off raising the beam scythe up to guard the gundams body.  
  
" Any brotherly advice duo before ya scraping me off the ground?" she gasped. Duo let go of wufei and grabbed the COM his face frantic  
  
" Lese ya don't have ta go through with this ya know. If ya ask he chan ta stop he will!!" he yelled. Lese cast a sceptical look at zero, the beam cannon now glowing as it began to charge  
  
" I aint so sure duo…he's charging" her brothers head whipped round to see zero bathed in the yellow light from the cannon as the gundam planted it's feet firmly in the ground to take the back lash of the blast.   
  
" HE-CHAN!!! YA NOT GONNA FIRE THAT THING AT MY SIS ARE YA?!!" he screamed at the Japanese pilot, Heero appeared briefly on screen, his eyes cold  
  
" Hn she asked for a battle she'll get one" he replied before he disappeared from the screen and fired  
  
" Aggghhh!!" yelled lese throwing the gundam violently to the ground and wrenching her shoulder in the process as she was hauled back viciously by her harness. Deaths the for an instant was obscured from view by the blinding light from the cannon  
  
" Lese?!! Ya ok??!!" yelled duo being held back by Trowa and wufei from running in between the two gundams, his breathing rapid now and his face dead pan white  
  
" Ugh yeah I'm just peachy we should so do this again some time" came his sisters sarcastic reply over the comb as she tried to get her bearings. She looked up to see the form of zero walking towards her, Heero pointed the beam canon at the girl again, lese swallowed, she was pretty sure her shoulder was dislocated, a concussion was pretty much a certainty judging from the gash she had on her head and she was out of ideas….this guy was a pro she was beginning to feel like a poor amateur.  
  
" Ya made ya point Heero, I dun belong in a gundam," she whispered bowing her head. Heero glared at the com, she'd lasted too long to give up he was going to push her more, she had it in her, if she didn't then at least she wouldn't be a threat to duo anymore. He sat back in his seat and pressed the fire controls for the beam cannon  
  
" Giving up already?" he snarled. Lese growled, she'd never given up in her life, if this is what that stoic son of a bitch wanted  
  
" Fine" she snapped rolling easily out of the way of his attack and getting up " you want me? You got me baby!" With a roar she spun the scythe round and turned the gundam, body slamming Heero's and nearly making him drop the cannon  
  
" Stop if I asked him duo?" she grunted, using the scythe handle to knock the legs from beneath zero. Duo could think of no reply as zero hit the ground hard, causing the earth to shake, lese got ready to back off considering the battle over, Heero however did not. Zero took into the air and assumed it's bird form, and then it began a headlong collision with death scythe  
  
" ……….I'm dead" whispered lese staring at the rapidly descending form of zero  
  
" Lese get outta the way!!!" hollered duo unable to believe what was happening  
  
" What do ya think I'm trying ta do?!!" snapped his sis pounding her brain for ideas  
  
" Heero stop the battle!!!" pleaded duo desperately, Heero however wasn't listening her put his foot down and accelerated, baring down on the black gundam faster   
  
" He wants to kill me!!" whispered lese as she tightened her harness and seized the controls one last time. Duo's heart chilled…Heero was a killer but..but..He wouldn't!!…would he?  
  
" Why would he?!" duo called back desperately. Lese gritted her teeth as pain burned in her shoulder, she pulled the scythe round and smashed the visual sensors on zero before throwing her gundam flat, narrowly missing being smashed by the larger gundam.  
  
" Celeste ask him to stop!!" pleaded Quatre, this was getting extremely out of hand and the young blonde was becoming greatly distressed " Heero please!!" he added trying to calm the perfect solider.  
  
" Ok ok stop!!" lese panted, her grip slipping, as the Joyce stick was now slick with her sweat. Zero returned to its gundam mode and stood before the damaged death scythe. The Japanese boy prepared for the final shot, his cobalt eyes locked with Lese's violet ones on the monitor  
  
" Now it's over," he grunted, the beam cannon unleashing another blast from the battered zero. Duo sister shut her eyes  
  
" Oh god" she whispered and prepared to die, the cannon hit…. meters from where she was, Heero had deliberately missed  
  
" LESE!!" duo yelled racing over to his gundam and opening the hatch, lese let out a sigh and leaned her head back in the seat, removing her hands from death scythes console and running them through her hair.  
  
" Are ya ok?" duo asked worriedly helping her out of the harness and onto the ground, she half smiled and replied in a shaky voice  
  
" Humbled but yeah I guess I'll live sorry ta disappoint ya, ya wont be getting my desert at dinner" she then winced rubbing her shoulder and half leaned against duo who now let rip with a one of those brotherly lectures  
  
" …What were ya thinking?!! Do ya want to get ya self killed?!! Are you trying to give me grey hair?!! Do you think I like seeing my sis nearly blasted ta bits when I only had her back a few days?!! And look what ya did to my gundam! Howard's gonna kill me!! Couldn't ya have run away!! Ya a Maxwell!! We run and hide very well!" At this point lese just decide to zone out and let him rant  
  
" I told ya ya weren't ready! But would you listen?…noooooo!!! Ya more stubborn than Wuffie! Ya..Ya like Wuffie's sis! And ya are never going in a gundam again!! Ya hear me?!! Never!! Ya can't handle it!!" he continued, by now lese had that glazed " uh huh that's nice whatever" look  
  
" Actually she did very well duo, she handled death scythe well and defended herself far better than the oz pilots we've run up against" chimed in Quatre joining duo and lese with Trowa in tow. He quickly shrank back however at the " shut up q!!" look duo shot him, lese just grinned at her bro  
  
" See I told ya" she giggled her eyes locked on the disappearing wufei, he had taken the opportunity of duo's rant to escape. " That's odd" thought lese " what was he doing here?"  
  
" See I told ya" she smirked triumphantly, duo looked really ticked  
  
"..I. Suppose….BUT if He-chan hadn't purposefully missed ya'd be dead by now" he added hauling her towards the house " I didn't know we were meant ta be going all out" muttered lese still looking round for wu…not like she cared what wu was doing of course just checking is all.  
  
" Yeah he chan can be a lil harsh" duo replied sitting her down on the steps as Quatre fussed round her shoulder. Lese looked across at Heero who was now getting out of zero " I guess………YA DON'T LIKE ME MUCH DO YA HEERO?" she yelled at the wing pilot. Heero just smirked and walked off towards the hanger  
  
" Heh I'll take that as a no…oowwwie Q that hurts!!" " Sorry Celeste but it's got to be fixed " apologised Quatre strapping her shoulder, duo put a comforting hand on Lese's shoulder  
  
" Ahhh he-chan will get used to ya…dun worry sis ya like me who wouldn't like ya" he grinned, Trowa just rolled his eyes and continued trying to help Quatre strap up Lese's shoulder while she wriggled around  
  
" Yeah I guess…. hey duo?" duo turned round exasperated  
  
" Yeah what n…" he was cut off as a snowball slapped him straight in the face, followed by lese balling up in a giggling heap on the ground. Trowa and Quatre decided to give up strapping lese, fun was a much better medicine anyway and watching the Maxwell twins go to war seemed like a good way to spend the rest of the day.  
  
heh more comming soon...the snow ball fight ^_^ apologies for this chapter i suck at battle scenes *hugs* ele 


	6. duo-ble trouble 6

It's been too long huh? ^_^ And I feel the urge for some fluff dun expect major plot development here just a lot of fun KEI FOR YOU BUDDY I MISS YA BABE! Hugs ele  
  
DUO-BLE TROUBLE 6  
  
Duo spluttered, shaking the snow of his head and glaring at his sister rolling on the ground in fits  
" What did ya do that for?!" he fumed scowling at his snow-encrusted bangs. Lese looked thoughtful and grinned  
" Felt like it" she sniggered. Duo smirked grabbing a handful of snow from the ground and packing it into a good size snowball and lobbing it at his twin. Lese ducked it easily  
" Nah missed," she giggled reaching for more snow, duo stood up tossing another ball in his hand  
" Oh yeah? Well I wont miss again come here ya brat" he laughed as this time he hit her square on, snow disappearing down her top.  
" OMG that's cold" she squealed before quickly taking off across the ground ducking the god of deaths icy assault " nah can't get me duo ya old and slow!!" she taunted leaving duo to turn red  
" That's what you think ya minx get back here!!"  
" Ack that was my butt you evil jerk!!"  
" Really?! Thought it was ya face!"  
" Hey!!" smack another one hit lese, as she turned round indignantly  
" You sucker lese" creased up duo rolling on the ground  
" This means war braid boy!!!"  
  
Trowa stood on the top of the steps laughing to himself as the war of the maxwells raged bellow, snow flying in \all directions making the native wildlife run for cover. His head then suddenly went very cold as a large quantity of snow was deposited on it by a giggling Quatre, who had just discovered his inner child was actually quite mischievous.  
  
The heavy arms pilot turned and smiled down at the angelic blonde, who was fixing his best wide eyed innocent look on his koi  
" I didn't know you were so childish little one" he chuckled sprinkling snow over the boy making him look like an iced angel  
  
Quatre sneezed his eyes sparkling  
" Well it's nice to remember we are children even for a little while Trowa" he smiled before raising up on tip toes and kissing the taller boy and taking the opportunity to dump another good load of snow down Trowa's back before taking off running. Trowa's one eye went wide with shock as ice slid down his spine in a particular nasty way, before melting and dribbling into his underwear…. they were the pink bunny ones Quatre got him for Christmas  
  
" Quatre that was cold you wont get away with that!!" he yelled making lese stop momentarily in shock  
" Jeez Trowa spoke!!…And it was loud" she gasped as the part time clown closed the gap on his now not so innocent boyfriend. Sadly Quatre wasn't looking where he was going and ended up running straight into lese knocking them both on their backs  
  
" Oooowww" moaned braid girl sitting up and rubbing her head trying to focus on the rapidly advancing duo. Her eyes went wide as she scrabbled backwards trying to get up "oh no were caught Aghhh" she screamed as Trowa and duo opened fire with extreme prejudice  
" Owww hey there was ice in that one you deviant!!" she snapped rubbing her cheek, duo just shrugged and grinned continuing trying to make lese into a Maxwell snowman.   
  
" That does it!" yelled the girl tackling duo and pinning the squirming death scythe pilot beneath her burying him happily as he screamed blue murder  
" ACK cold lese get off geeez I'm turning blue!! Do you even care?!! I'm so eating ya dessert for this….HE CHAN HELP ME!!!"  
  
Quatre got up and found himself face to face with an armed Trowa, the blonde's eyes widened backing up as he made a vain attempt to plead for mercy  
" Trowa love you wouldn't!" he gasped backing up more. Trowa raised an eyebrow the corner of his mouth twitching as he advanced leisurely   
" What do you think I'll do?" he purred evilly throwing and catching the snowball in one hand, his eyes fixed on the small Arabian in front of him  
" But…but TROWA!!" whimpered the Sandrock pilot pulling out the stops and unleashing the devastating puppy eyes on the taller boy. Trowa smirked shaking his head  
" That wont work this time little one"  
  
Quatre dropped his snowball smiling winningly (yeah I know winningly…winner ha ha shut it ^_^) at the taller boy trying his best to look harmless while still backing up  
"Can we please talk about this?" he pleaded desperately  
" There's nothing to talk about Quatre you started this I should be the one to finish it" the sand rock pilot gulped his back bumping into a tree, he was trapped with the evil ice god Trowa and his mighty snowball inches away. He chewed his lip and tried one last time  
  
" did I mention I love you?" Trowa drew his arm back smirking, quatre sighed  
" Very well" he then grinned and waved at the nerby magnamacs who opened fire, burying the green eyed pilot in 40 snow balls and leaving only his hand still clutching his own snow ball visible under his snowy tomb  
" I tried to be reasonable Trowa" Quatre chided gently digging his koi's head out which now had an attractive blue hue to it  
" You are being unfair Quatre," grumbled the clown glaring at the cherub  
" I'm sorry you love me really" giggled the boy still trying to free the atonable snow Trowa from the magnamacs assault  
  
Meanwhile lese was still crowing her victory over shinigami in a very loud maxwellish way  
" Ha ha I win wussagami no no wait bakagami" she sniggered "…duo the great god a idiots whoa!!" the girl then went sailing backwards onto the ice as duo threw her off now severely hacked off, he still hadn't forgiven her for telling everyone where his shinigami nick name came from it was time for lese Maxwell to meet her maker  
  
" Lese I'm gonna get ya for this" he growled trying to persuade his legs to go vertical on the ice, it didn't happen he got to his feet then came crashing down in the splits turning a funny colour as certain delicate parts of his anatomy got simultaneously squished and frozen. His caring twin winced, bit her lip then exploded in laughter as duo rolled on the floor making whimpering noises and grasping said squished nuts  
  
" Awww NUTS duo are ya ok?" she continued to laugh, creasing over tears streaming down her face, sadly with her attention diverted she also lost her footing, arching gracefully in the air, legs over head as she crashed landed on duo…..luckily not below his waist. Duo rapidly pinned her down smirking  
" Ha ha who's laughing now?" he smirked, eyes glinting evilly as snow was stuffed all over his wriggling sister with extreme malice  
  
" Aghhh get off these are the only clothes I got" screamed lese slamming her knee repeatedly into an oblivious duo's back " mean brother!!" she wailed, her back going about as numb as duo's brain during physics class.  
  
" Ya always borrow my clothes…..so it doesn't matter if ya wet or not" smirked duo pinning her down again and rubbing a wonderful handful of slush into her face sadistically. Lese coughed shaking her head and grinning back gleefully  
"These are ya clothes…ya last clean clothes hahahahahaha ya got none to wear now " she cackled blowing a raspberry in duo's stunned face.  
" Lese!!" he yelled his face flushing an attractive crimson" since when do ya take my clothes without asking?!!!!" Lese glared back at him  
" You weren't around " she growled pulling a face " want me going out in the snow in shorts?! What do I look like Heero?!!"  
  
At the mention of Heero's name duo have down with a severe case of hearts in eyes syndrome getting a gooey lopsided grin on his face   
" Nothing wrong with that " he gurgled happily, an image of Heero's spandex covered butt dancing in his vision. Lese sighed wiping the drool from duo off her face and rolling her eyes  
" I'd freeze!! " she said exasperated " I'm freezing now get off!" she shoved him starting to shiver, duo's face wavering in her vision as her skin broke into a shimmy. Her bro smirked leaning forward pinning her more  
" Ya just pretending" he snorted but lese shook her head vigorously  
" n..n..No I'm not" she stuttered, her bum now kinda feeling like it had died and not informed her and the back of her head getting that fab, every muscle has suddenly been deep frozen and I can't move vibe  
  
Duo looked at his shivering braided sis and got one of those annoyingly bad " I'm such a shit" feelings feeling instantly guilty  
" Oh um…sorry sis" he muttered getting off and helping her up. She hugged herself teeth doing a castanet routine and looked forlornly at her guilty looking bro  
" Wh..wh..What do I wear now?!" she moaned, sniffeling and pushing the bangs from her eyes " I can't walk around naked in front of the other guys!! And not wufei!!" her eyes went wide with horror at the mere thought muttering to herself  
"He'd have some stupid smart mouth comment to make..Damn stressing jerk!" duo chuckled slinging a casual arm round her shoulders  
" Hey lese he might like it ya know " he sniggered winking, lese jaw then made a rapid trip to the floor as her cheeks flamed red in embarrassment  
" DUO!!" she yelled, mortification setting in as her brother starting whistling the " lese and Wuffie sitting in a tree song" her poor frozen mind then started drifting towards thoughts like wufei wandering round naked  
  
" Oh jeez lese ya are sick!!" gasped duo worried as blood dribbled from her nose onto the snow, he dug in his pocket pulling out a tissue and prising the half eaten jolly ranchers off it passing it to her as her cheeks turned redder, her mind happily fixed on watching imaginary Wuffie's naked bum  
  
" Um..Um maybe ya can borrow someone else's clothes?" suggested the death scythe pilot desperately as he escorted his bleeding shivering sister to the house. Lese hauled herself outta her daydream long enough to shake her head and sneeze  
" Nuh uh" she replied sniffeling and trying to avoid using duo's mangy tissue " Trowa's too tall, q is too small and Heero only has one set" she grumbled  
  
" We'll think a something babe…hey q..Trowa eh…." Duo blinked at the two building snowmen and then jumping up and down on them in a fit of childish stress  
" When I am marvelling at the immaturity ya know it's time to go in" laughed duo dragging lese into the kitchen to try and warm her up, a gundam fight plus a Maxwell snowball fight…he was guessing any minute she'd say………  
" Duo…I'm hungry!" there were days his sis made him proud he grinned  
  
Meanwhile wufei was staring at his now red and white tie dyed clothes in embarrassment, anger and bewilderment, unknown to lese he'd been coming out of the woods when she yelled, in an lady like Maxwell way about being naked. Crimson Niagara Falls had then erupted from his nose, his eyes going to saucers; the thought of lese nude had scrambled his brain into that of a very hentai boy  
" Kissima what the hell is wrong with me?!!" he ranted  
" I'd say you fancy the hell out of her" came a voice behind him, he turned to see Trowa smirking at him…ok the left corner of his mouth twitched…that counts as a smirk for Trowa  
  
" Nani are you insane?!!" spluttered wu his cheeks flushing to match the bloodstains, Trowa shrugged following Quatre back to the house  
" You have it bad wufei" he chuckled, wufei groaned  
" I need to…..bash my head off a tree for a while" he grumbled " I do not like the baka onna" head smacks off tree " I do not like the baka onna" smacks it again…and so concluded his afternoon till dinner…when he passed out. 


End file.
